Medaka Box: The suggestion of the White Hair Reincarnated soul
by dragongodslayer7
Summary: A man is kill during a car accident and is reborn in the word of Medaka Box. He now must survive the crazy world of abnormals and powers. Also finding the mystery of him being here and the ones rule it. OcxHarem
1. Notice

Hey guys I made a new prolouge, because my old was too confusing


	2. Prolouge

**Hey guys I'm remaking the entire prolouge since, it was little confusing. But I hope this make it better to get into this story.**

 **The voice actors of Tsukiya are**

 **Jap: Tomokazu Sugita**

 **Eng: Todd Haberkuorn**

 **Pleas Follow and Favorite, pleae review.**

 **I need help with some opening songs ideas.**

… **.**

 **Manga endings might always be the same.**

 **However...when it comes to life,**

 **neither you nor I are mere reader. We are the writers.**

 **We can change the ending.**

… **.**

Death the final destination of everything. I never thought it would happen to me so quickly. I knew I shouldn't have let my fucking drunk idiot friend to drive the car, but no he said he was okay to drive! This is what I get! In reality I'm not surprised this is my punishment, I'm wondering if I be going hell or heaven.

" **Eh.. Not exactly. I have bigger plans for you!"**

"Who the fuck…?", Before I could ask any question I got flash by a bright fucking light, and got knockout.

...

When I woke up I had this wet substance all over my body, I try to talk but all I do could was grugle. I soon felt water poured on me, I heard humming when I was being wash. I soon felt a towel dry my body and then a blanket warp around me, I open my eyes for a bit and saw it was a nurse carrying me.

I was now even more confused I was before, I tried to put things together, but was then brought towards a woman laying on a hospital bed. She reached her hands to me, "Suru watashi miru kare".

Okay.. What the fuck did she just say? I had no idea what the woman was saying at all. I was handed to the woman, she was japanese descent from the looks of it. What a minute, she seems a bit bigger than she should be.. Oh… oh.. Ooohhh! It took me awhile to understand what was happening now I was reincarnated, into a baby. Well, Ain't this a strange situation?

"Nan ish watashi-mei kimi wa?", the woman was speaking out loud, "Watashi shitte iru kimi no mei ishi 〜 suru Tsukiya Ten'nōji". I couldn't understand, a word of what she was saying but i could have guess it was my new name I guess.

…

 **A Couple of Months**

Well It been a couple of months, since I have arrived everything seems to be different from I was alive, other than being japanese. I found out my hair was bleach white and my eyes were bright yellow. I found out my dad wasn't around, ether he was dead or just left us. So the ones who was raising were my mom and I guess her parents, which was nice for them. As a baby I try to be as quiet as possible in order not to bother them as much, only when I was hungry or sleepy.

I began to learn japanese real quick, it could because I was a baby and was able to absorb information quicker. I found out there name, my mother name was Emica, my grandpa was Ginjiro and my grandma was Hanae. It help me understand my mom and grandparents better. I found out my mother was a nurse at a hospital, she would usually work hours in order to support me probably.

" Okay Tsukiya! Mommy has to go to work today!", my mother told as she held me up, "will you be a good boy today?".

I gave a small "coo", to show her that I understood. She went and gave a kiss on the forehead, then handed me to my grandpa, "I'm quite surprised of how well behave and quite Tsukiya is for his age!".

"Yes, he is!", my grandma went and chimed in the conversation, " I only wish that Emica was like this when she was younger.".

Causing my mother to be irritated, "Wow, mom! I never knew I was that to you in your eyes!", causing the two woman to stared down at each other, while my grandpa shook in fear as he held me.

My mother went to work, leaving me with my grandparents. We did what we usually do when my mother was away at work, first we went shopping for ingredients for dinner, then we went to the park for me to play, next we went to cloth store were grandma visit to see what to use for herself and final we to ramen shop to have lunch. We finally return home, my grandma went on to cooking dinner, while grandpa went on and occupied me by reading me stories, when I ment stories I ment manga. Grandma would scold my grandpa that junk would rot my brain, but he saw I was pretty intertain by it.

It was true I was really into manga, back when I was alive I would read manga time to time. Son, my mother arrived from work, exhausted as usual. She then pick me up to greet me, "Hi, Tsukiya! How were you today?".

"Oh he was the same a usual!", grandma went on to saying as she prepare the table to eat, "quit and ordinate!".

"Oh, really Tsukiya? Such a good boy!", my mother went on to deliver me a kiss on the forehead. Her face then had worried expression on her face, "i'm wondering if your one of those children I keep on hearing about? Will you be the same as your father?". I soon saw the fear in her eyes, this was the first time anyone have ever mention my father and from the looks of it, he didn't leave a good impression.

I wanted assure my mother I wasn't like him, "iii", my mother carefully observed me as I try to speak, "i luv mama!".

My mother eyes widen and smile, "oh my god!", she turn towards my parents, "Mom! Dad! Get the camera. Tsukiya, just said his first word!".

…

 **More time later..**

I was now two years, with a mentality of a grown man.I was already advance in my studies, since I already knew this stuff. My mother and grandparents were both surprise of how well I was doing, but it felt a little borning from me. I thought my new life would a bit more exciting but, hey beggars can't choosers. I haven't been able to make friends so far, mostly because they thought I was weird. My mother and grandparents about me because I didn't have any, but in reality I really didn't mind.

"Hey, grandpa did you get the new issue for jump today?", I asked my grandpa in the living room.

"Did you finish your homework Tsukiya?", my grandpa asked me wanting to make sure I was still focus in my study. I nodded and he soon pulled out the copy of this week Jump.

Strangely enough, spending time with my grandpa reading manga is something that I enjoy greatly. It was fun having reacting what happen next in this week issue. Grandma still thought it was a waste of time reading them, and so she would bring me in the kitchen to teach me how to cook. With my mother and I we would talk, about her day at work. I was surprise of the stories of my mother work, of children being born with strange powers. I wonder if I had any powers just like that.

"Tsukiya are you alright?", my grandpa asked, i soon noticed that I was little warm and lightheaded. My mother than arrive at home and saw how I was, she place her hand on my forehead, "Oh, my your burning up Tsukiya!".

At that moment my legs gave away and I began to breathe heavier, "Tsukiya! Dad go and start the car we need to go and take Tsukiya to the hospital!"..

…

My mother and grandparents were in the car and drove quickly towards the hospital, if things couldn't get any worse, a storm began to kick up. Rain was pouring hard and wind blew furiously against the car. "Damn it I can't see shit in this weather!", my grandpa complain as he drove in the rain. My mother was with me in the back of the car, comforting me.

"Please dad! We need to take hospital as quick as we can!", I began to get even hotter and was breathing even more intensely. I was sick before in my life, but never been this server before, I wonder if this is about me being in this kid body? But before I can think anything else, I felt the car losing a bit out of control.

"Carp I think i hit something!", we soon drove off road and landed in mud. My grandpa try to drive out of it but we were stuck in the mud, "Shit, shit, shit! The damn car won't move!".

"Can't you push us out?", my grandma asked, but saw in my grandpa eyes, that he didn't have the necessary strength to it. My mother looked at me with tears in her eyes, believe that would die in here, and so did I.

Then out of nowhere all of us felt a push behind our car, all of us turn we saw a large man pushing against the back of the car, he wore a white gakuran trench coat and pants, and hair was in a mullet style.

" _Start the car!_ "

The man told us as he continue to push the car out of the mud, without hesitation my grandpa press on the gas, the car got out the mud and got back on the road. I got up from where is laying down to look at the man. He turn around and had the kanji of "Heart, Spirit and Guts!". It was pretty cool of how it look, man I wish I could have something like that. I soon fell in a deep sleep.

…

" **Tsukiya do not worry this will not kill it is only your body adapting to your soul. After this your real journey will began"**.

…

I eyes began to open up, I was in a hospital bed with a I.V. inserted in my right arm. I look around the room and saw my mother was resting on chair inside the room, "Mom?".

My mother quickly open her eyes, when she heard my voice, she up from where I was, and began heading towards me and hug me, "Oh Tsukiya. Thank heaven that your okay! I was so worry about you! They said you would have died if your temperature continue to rise!".

I felt the tears falling off her eyes on my shoulder, I then wrapped my arms around her neck, "Don't worry mom I'm all right!". We stay like that for at least a hour, my grandparents then arrive and were relieved that I was okay as well.

After our reunion my so call doctor who help me came inside my room, I thought she was a kid, but to my surprise she was an adult. She had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and high eyebrows, "Hello, there! How is my patient?".

"Umm, I fine I guess?", I was still confused about her being my doctor, "So how long will I need to stay here until I'm okay to leave the hospital?".

"Well, from my chart it says your okay, but there are some abnormalities in your blood and muscle cells.", she went on explaining towards the the young white hair boy, "So you might have to keep you here for at least two to three days.".

'Abnormal? I wonder what that's all about?', my mother agree to it and allow me to stay in the hospital to make sure I was okay.

While, staying at the hospital I was extremely bored. My grandparents went back home, my mother was needed back to at her work and thus I was left at the hospital. The I.V. was no longer needed and so they took it out. I found out my doctor name was Hitomi Hitoyoshi, "Hey, Hitoyoshi-san do you where I could have some fun or something?".

"Oh, well there is nursery here in the hospital. You could go there!", Hitoyoshi reply in a childlike manner. A nursery? I know I was a 2 year old in body, but my adult self inside felt weird playing at nursery, but hey it beat staying in this room.

"Huh, what happening/', Hitoyoshi-san blur out inside the room, she was on the phone of the room I was in, "Someone is holding my son hostage?".

'What?'

…

We both arrive at the nursery, we saw two children around my age in the nursery. A girl with purple hair and boy who look similar to Hitoyoshi, they were surround staff from the hospital, "Okay what hell is going on?".

"I want to stay with Zenkichi forever!", the purple hair girl gave her explanation as she wrap her arm around the blonde boy name who was now name Zenkichi. Hitoyoshi-san, tried to and negonationate with the girl, but was nearl attack by her with a strong force.

So this turn into a hostage situation, I never thought a two year old girl was able to such a thing. What more surprising that the kid didn't know what the was happening in the first place, he just happy just sat there.

Here I thought coming in the nursery was going to be boring but here i was possible seeing the youngest kidnapper ever in existance in front of me, I couldn't help but, "Hahahahaha!".

I started to laugh out loud, I mean seriously what not to laugh about here, "You there boy with white hair! Why are you laughing?", the purple hair girl went on to asking.

"It situation so damn funny! I thought coming to nursery would be boring!", Tsukiya explaining as there was a few more giggles in him, "Why are you holding him hostage in the first place?".

"It because I believe him to be special person! Since, he gave me my life purpose!", the purple hair girl answered Tsukiya. Her answer got him to stop giggling and look at her strangely.

"Huh, special?", he saw that Zenkichi starting at him and gave Tsyukia, "Hey, I'm wondering if I could play with you guys?".

This got everyone attention in the room, "You seem I'm bored right now and want someone to play with me!", he walked up to the both of them and extended his hand, "I'm Tsukiya Tennoji!".

The small blonde went up to Zenkichi and grab his hand, "My name is Zenkichi Hitoyoshi!", he then started at the girl who was surprised and confused at what was happening, but wanting to stay close with Zenkichi, "My name is Medaka Kurokami!".

Witnessing this Hitomi felt that her son would not come to harm, and allow three children to play in the nursery without any intrusion.

…

 **Years later…**

A white hair teen slept on his bed wearing a pair of anime girl pj, "Nao Iihara-san yes of course I'll spend my time with you!". Then the door of his bedroom flug open.

"Tsukiya wake up! Or else you be late for school!", it was his grandfather who came in to wake up. Tsukiya sat up from his bed and stare at his clock, his eyes widen.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late for school!", he then laid back on his bed, "Wake up when school is completely over!".

His entire bed then was flip over, "Wake up you last piece of shit! Before I go and drag your ass myself!". Tsukiya was underneath his flip over bed with one hand sticking out giving a thumbs up, to show he was going to school.

…

Tsukiya arrived at the kitchen with a middle school uniform and quickly ate his breakfast, before he got scolded by his grandfather and grandmother again for being late for school, "See you later guys!".

He quick left the door, not before he gave a quick pray to a altar before he went on his to school. The altar had a photo of his mother, Emica. She had die a year before do to a deadly disease, Tsukiya was heartbroken by this, since she was the one who gave birth to him in this new world.

After her death Tsukiya became a bit more wild, lazy and even perverted. He follow a code called, "Heart, Spirit and Guts", that he did anything he wanted full heartedly without a care in a world. But, it doesn't always work out as he wants, almost as the universite was always punishing him in anyway possible. In other words he had Murphy's Law hot on his ass.

He tried to peek girls changing in the school locker room inside a old locker, but as he tried to get out of the locker it got stuck and making him stay in there all night. Another time he tried to get a soda without paying the machine by kicking it, but it cause a reaction for all the sodas to explode from the inside and spilled all over him. Even when he fell asleep in class, there was always something hitting him in the face to wake him up, a ball, a bird and even a broken off wheel from a bike went and hit him in the face.

Tsukiya sigh at his misabearle luck, "Man, why can't the world let me have my fun!". He walk towards his school alone, until he saw someone he knew, "Yo, Zenkichi! What's up man!".

Zenkichi look were the voice had call out to him and saw it was Tsukiya, "oH, Hey! Tsukiya I thought you be trying to sleeping right about now.".

"Well you can blame my gramps for that!", Tsukiya went on explaining to his friend. After the incident in the nursery, him, Zenkichi and Medaka became good friends throughout the years.

"Well you should be grateful that your grandfather went through the trouble of waking you!", a proud female voice announced to the two teenage boys. Both of them turn to see it was the last member of their trio, Medaka who was bandage up from some serious injuries. The long hair purplenette girl had developed well throughout the years.

Tsukiya had felt that Medak became a bit overwhelming for his taste, but it made it fun to hang out with her, "Well, i'll go home and giving him a big old kiss right on the lips, for waking him up by flipping my entire bed over!", he sarcastically quotes to his friend Medaka

"Yes, exactly Tsuki-chan!", Medaka agreed with Tsukiya words, even though it was sarcasm, "But, isn't that a little too much gratitude?".

Tsukiya was about to open his mouth to say something but, instead shut it close. It was a pain to explain to her about sarcasm, she was someone who was :so smart she crossed back to stupid". He distracted himself by starting at Zenkichi hairstyle it was no longer the ridiculous hairstyle, "So I see you stop doing that dumbass hairstyle!".

Zenkichi glare at his friend, "What do you mean? I look cool with that look!".

"Zenkichi you looked like Christian Bale when he played Patrick Bateman from American Psycho!", Tsukiya scoled the blonde about he hairstyle, "There was moments I wanted to the call the cops that my friend look like a fucking serial killer!".

Zenkichi knew that Tsukiya always spoke out his mind, but there were times that he wish he didn't, "It was Medaka! She told me to change it!".

Tsukiya stared at Medaka, "It took you this long to tell him? Why?", he asked the purple hair girl. Medaka went on explain the incident with Akune Kouki, "Who's that guy?".

"You know the guy you called one of Dio's long lost twin brother children and went did Dio wry pose !", Zenkichi went on explaining to his friend.

Tsukiya was grinning by what Zenkichi had just told, "Oh, yeah! I end it up in the hospital later that day, but it was fucking worth! So what happen with you Akune?". Medaka continue the story as they arrive at the entrance of the school.

Tsukiya didn't notice he was being watch by someone for the third floor staring down at him!

…

 **Lunchtime…**

Tsukiya was at the lunch all by himself, since both Medaka and Zenkichi were both busy with other things, he was enjoying himself a bow of ramin.

"Excuse me! Is this seat taken?", asked a black haired student who look like a third year.

Tsukiya stared at the boy and shrugged, "Yeah, sure go knock yourself out!". The third year student went and sat on seat in front of Tsukiya.

"If you don't mind me asking but, are you happen to be Tsukiya Tennoji?", the third year asked, it made Tsukiya look at the boy with caution. He knew very well that if someone was asking for your name that they mean business.

"Yeah. That would be me, may I ask who your are?", Tsukiya wanted to know who was up against and to make sure what to do next, "All i know that your a third year!".

The black hair teen pulled wire puzzle and started to play with, "Well if you would like to know, my name is Misogi Kumagawa!".

"Oh! So you're our School President!", Tsukiya was quite surprise of who he was talking right now, "I would never have guessed that you be the President, but then again I really care about those things!". He finish his bowl of ramen and watch as Misogi continue to solve the puzzle.

"You don't care who became school president Tsukiya-san?", Misogi question the white teen as he unlock one of the wire, "Then what do you care about?".

Tsukiya stared at Misogi and reach inside his jacket, "What I care about is..,", Misogi pause at what he was doing waited for Tsukiya to pull out something, "JUMP! The best thing the world has to offer!". Misogi was generally surprise by the white haired teen response, "JUMP. So your a fan of Jump manga!".

""Yeah, why is that bad?', Tsukiya asked Misogi as started to read the jump issue, "Are you not a fan of manga?'.

"Me, oh yes I'm quite a fan Jump. I'm just confused by your answered. I thought…".

"The answered you were wanting me say my, 'friends and family', right?", Tsukiya pointed out Misogi true intentions, he drop his Jump on the table, with open pages having the wire puzzle that Misogi was trying to solve finish, "Now let me asked you a question! Why did you want that answer in the first place?".

Misogi stared at the white hair tenager with awe as Tsukiya gave him a look that gave high level killer intent. Misogi began to smiled at Tsukiya, "I knew something about you that I like!".

Tsukiya was confused by the president words amd wanted to know more, "Oh, what is it that you like about me?".

"Well, I know that you quite different from other people.", Misogi began to give his explanation, "Unlike other people you are someone who always upfront with everyone as a young man in springtime, but you hide a side that only some have seen it, as someone who seems to more experience than other people!".

Tsukiya and Misogi both stared at each other, causing the atmosphere to feel dense from these two, but simple got up from where he was sitting and garb his jump manga from the table, "If you want a fight. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm coward and I don't like fighting that much! So, I hope you have a good rest of the day Misogi Kumagawa! Goodbye!".

Tsukiya left the table and head his way to the exit, "One more question Tsukiya-san!", the white hair student stop and turn to the school president, "How did you get my wire puzzle out of hand and solve in a matter of minute?".

The white haired teenage look at Misogi with a smile, "a little trick that I've been work on!. An example of misdirection!", he then turn and continue his way out of the lunch hall, "You should teach yourself as well, it always helpful in a pinch!".

Misogi smiled the entire time as Tsukiya left the room, he turn to his puzzle. He picked up one of the pieces and notice it was soft and bendable, "My Tsukiya you seems to be hold out on me. But, I truly wish to see you again in future and see what you can truly do!".

…

 **Later that day…**

Tsukiya was outside the gate waiting for his friends, he was playing with 100 yen coin in his right hand. His mind was still with the thought of Misogi, and wonder if he knew his secret. But, what was more important to him was if he was targeting his friends and family.

He then clasp the yen in his hands and open it, the coin seems to be bendy, "Hey, Tsukiya!".

"Huh?", Tsukiya turn to where the voices, it was both of his friends, "Oh, hey Medaka and Zenkichi! You ready to leave?".

"Why of course! Tsukiya!' Medaka cheerfully answer as all three of them left to go home. On the way Tsukiya felt a weight on his shoulders, he look at his friends. He was afraid if they knew if they would look at him different. Tsukiya stop at his tracks and look at his friends as they continue, they stop as well when we notice Tsukiya had stop, "Tsukiya is everything all right?".

Tsukiya looked at both of his friends, and gave a said smile, "Umm.. i thinking you guys should know something about me. Something I should have said a long time ago!".

Both of his friends were concern and look at Tsukiya, "What do you guys know about reincarnation?".


	3. Prolouge 2

**I do not own Medaka Box, just my OC please support the official release…**

…

At a restaurant…

The three friends all gather around a table, Medaka and Zenkichi sat at the opposite side of Tsukiya, "Yeah, so that everything guys!", Tsukiya had just finished explaining everything to his best friends.

Zenkichi gave Tsukiya look that he was about to speak, "That explains a lot actually!". Tsukiya was a bit taken aback by his words, "Could you explain?".

"We'll see when we were little children Tsukiya! You always seem to act a little grown up!", Medaka was now the one explaining, "That you always seem force being the age you are, but showing some your actual age, which is…?".

"I think I died at the age of 35 of something continue…but was I that obvious?" they both nodded yes at the same time, "Oh, shit! So why did you guys continue to hang out with me?"

Zenkichi smiled at the white-haired boy, "Dude it what made you hang out with you! You were always the one that would get us to do things we wouldn't think of as kids. Some I regretted!"

"Hey, you wanted to know why we couldn't to building that XXX Girls…".

"Anyways even if you were a demon, a cyclops or hideous monster we still be your friend!'" Medaka comfort their friend,

Tsukiya felt less stressed out about his friends now knowing his secret… it was like something was lift off his chest. Woah he was light-hearted. All of a sudden everything went black.

"Tuskiya.."

"Tsukiya…."

"TSUKIYA!"

…

I was then reawakened in a room I was sitting in front of a table on my knees with someone in front of me, he was a man in his late 50s, wore a blue kimono, with long black hair and was drinking tea, "So you finally decided to tell someone? I'm not surprised"

The boy put down the cup, "you should know after telling that you lost 10 years of your life!" that shocked me to my core, "aw just pulling your leg! But, seriously, this was a big risk for you!".

"Huh, why is that umm..'.

"Sorry, I can't tell you my name right now. So just call me Kuro because of my hair!", Then put his cup on the table, "Let just say your the only one to have a special gift such as this! I'm surprised you told that Kurokami girl!".

You Medaka?", I was curious about what he meant, ''Is it bad?".

"No it just has some bad history with her family!" the man snapped his fingers and a door open underneath me, "I just remember to be careful who you tell this secret! It dangerous for your past lives as well!".

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!", Tsukiya fell to the hole. This left the man with his thoughts, he had a look of concern on his face.

"Boy, will you be the final one to end this curse?", other individuals were behind him, "He will need all of our strength to do so!".

….\\\

Tsukiya began to open his eyes and saw he was in a hospital room with his friends and grandparents. His grandmother was the first one to hug him, "Oh, Tsukiya were scared how you fainted in that restaurant!".

Tsukiya wrapped his arm around his grandmother, "Sorry, granny! Must have been something that I ate!", he felt something on his shoulder and saw it was his grandfather, "Were just glad that your okay Tsu! Zenikichi and Medaka were able to bring you to the hospital"

Wait which hospital are we in?" Tsukiya asked his friend and grandparents which hospital he was in, he worried he was in..

"Hello, Tsu-chan!", soon his nightmares were true, he was in Zenkichi's maternity hospital, she had a certain attraction to him, "Aw Tsu-chan when I heard you check in this hospital! I knew he needed my dedicated care to feel better!"

"No, no, no, no! I don't need care I feel much better!", Tsukiya grab Zenkichi by the collar and whispered to his ear, 'Why did you bring me to this hospital? You know how your mother is with me!'

'I'm sorry she was the closest one to turn to!'

"What are you talking about?", Tsukiya mother was near both of them as they were whispering to each other, "Now everyone in this room I need to leave I must provide 'care' to Tsu-chan! Medaka please!".

"Of course I know how serious it is to take care of Tsukiya", she didn't know what Hitomi 'care' really meant!, 'Let's go, everyone!".

"No, wait!", Tsukiya pleaded with his friends and grandparents to stay, but left to door quicker than you think, "Now, Tsukiya let's take your temperature!".

"NOOOOOOOO!"

…

In Tsukiya Home…

Tsukiya was lying on his bed with his two friends, "Tsukiya, your mother must be the most deviant legal loli in the history of the earth!".

"You think I'm proud of it?", Zenkichi was embarrassed by his mother's actions to his friend, "Well at least your okay now. What was up with you feinting?"

Tsukiya took some thought on the idea of telling them why but, "Your guess is the same as mine, I have no idea!".

Medaka analysis tsukiya words, she didn't think he was telling the truth, but didn't want to push and further question, "What truly matters is that you are alright Tsukiya! You shouldn't worry us like that!".

"Well sorry! Next time I'll give you a heads up when I fiend for unexpected reason!", Tsukiya sarcastic answers to Medaka.

"Go I'll hold you to those words!".

Tsukiya and Zenkichi couldn't believe how gullible Medaka was, "Yeah. okay, Medaka you do that!", the white hair individual looks at his calendar, "Huh, what do you know it almost time for spring break!".

"Well look at that It is almost time!", Zenkichi was also surprised at, how much time they had left for school, "Do you guys have any plans for the break?".

"Nah, I got nothing except sleeping!", Tsukiya reply without a second of delay, "How about we go to the beach?".

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! I'll ask my father if we can use our private beach!", Medaka left the room to call her father.

Zenkichi and Tsukiya smiled at her actions, it was funny to them on how their friend's family was crazy rich and didn't think anything about it. To them, it was just money, but it did have some perks to it, "Hey Tsukiya thanks!".

"Huh?"

"I'm thanks for always stay by our side! Most people would leave from the craziness from Medaka!", Zenkichi states to his friend, "But, you stay and added some of your craziness as well.".

"Don't sweat it! You guys are fun to hang with! And you guys always have my back!", Tsukiya reply with a huge smirk, "There ain't nothing go to break us apart!".

…

 **I know it was a short chapter but I want to wrap up some loose ends to start the original story and I want to know any ships for Tsukiya**

 **And you guys thought it was an SI, but no it is not!**


End file.
